


忒修斯之船

by springjenny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 那船早已不是那船，正如太阳早已不是那太阳。月亮也不是那月亮了。





	忒修斯之船

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：第一人称/意识流/甜/车

_……_ _我以后一定是会下地狱的。_

当他柔软的唇在我的唇间找寻着什么的时候我还这样笃定地想。他四肢都暖和和的，柔软的被料舒服地蹭过我俩的皮肤，我轻轻抚过他细瘦的腰，引起他又一次的颤栗。

“纽特，”我在他耳边小声说，感到彼此滚烫的呼吸正相互交融。

于是我不怀好意地加重了手上的动作，准确地搔了搔他腰间仅有的软肉，他立马蜷了起来，怕痒地缩成一团，紧紧咬着嘴唇，只有一些憋不住的气声跑了出来。我又挠了挠他的脖子，手立马被他的下巴和肩膀给夹住了。我忍不住更起劲地咯吱起他来，和他一起笑着滚成一团……这就像是……就像是……

而事情也正是从那时候开始变得不对劲的。

 

* * *

 

那时候我刚刚参加工作，人生中遇到的一切都称心如意，我和纽特就像是世间每一对兄弟那样正常而愉快，虽然他很少和我主动说话，但是我能感觉到他对我的爱意。正如我对他的一样。

因此当接到母亲的信件时——那时她和父亲正在异国忙家族上的事情，我在魔法部上班，纽特在霍格沃茨读第三年——在信中得知纽特生病时，我即刻就扬起了碧绿的飞路粉。

……

整个大宅都黑着灯，我的小弟弟正蜷缩在被子里，只露出了一半脸，鼻息浅浅的，黑暗中我用手背试了试他滚烫的额头。

他立马醒了，像一只警惕的小动物一样半坐起来，然后有点犹豫地开口，“哥……”

我怀疑地打量着他，看着他一副缩头缩脑、做贼心虚的样子，加上生病又不去医疗翼而跑回家来，心里已经猜了个大概。

“你又怎么啦？”

“……” 他不吭声了。

我叹了口气，揉了揉他的脑袋，“你可以告诉我，我不会和爸妈说的。”

“我……我被格林迪洛咬了一口。”

我的心蹭地跳了一下，格林迪洛！那夜间出没的绿色水下妖怪，纽特肯定是又下黑湖了！而且以他糟糕的水性——“纽特！”我控制不住开口道，“你上次不是答应妈宵禁以后不再乱跑了吗？！我和你说过多少次，黑湖里有什么你不知道吗？你真应该庆幸自己遇到的只是小水妖，而不是巨乌贼和人鱼！”而随着我每说出一句话，他的脖子都往被子里缩一下，眼睛躲闪着。我只好深深叹了口气，安慰性地拍了拍他，“我不会告诉爸妈的，但我希望这是最后一次了，好吗？现在让我来看看伤口吧。”

我挥挥魔杖点亮了他房间的灯。他全身只穿了一条睡裤，腰上马马虎虎地系着一条绷带。我立刻解开了它，因为看到那个化脓泛绿的伤口而再次倒吸了一口冷气。他似乎怕我又发火，赶紧开口说，“我-我已经敷过白鲜了。”……我懒得继续训他，只是冷冷道“你坐在这儿别动，我拿药去。”

一小时以后，他的伤口已经基本愈合了，只是低烧还未退。

 “以后你有事可以直接给我写信，好吗？”关于纽特的很多事情我都不懂（现在也依然不懂），他似乎总是这么别扭，又难以理解。既然他希望我回来，希望我不告诉爸妈，又为什么要先给妈写信再让妈给我转达呢？我明明很早就把自己魔法部的地址告诉他了。他一直如此，用他的爱好、他的古怪，他的不合时宜，用那些小动物们筑起了一道毛绒绒而又疏离的屏障，把我，我们所有其他人都挡在外面。

对于我的问题，纽特只是发出了一点含糊的声音。

我无声地叹了口气，又呼噜了一把这小子的头发，“伤口完全好了吗？”

“嗯。”他总算态度明确地点了点头，犹疑着笑了起来。眼睛周围泛起无数的纹路，雀斑闪烁在半明半暗的房间里。于是我忍不住咯吱了他一下，“真的好了？”他的笑声跳动起来，像一团扑腾着翅膀的小鸟飞向我，我索性也跌在床上，更起劲地咯吱起他来，很快我们俩就像小时候一样闹成一团，但是渐渐地，渐渐地，事情就开始……那少年的腰腹因为低烧而灼上的温度，那逐渐变了味的触摸……之前的笑闹平息了下去，一种崭新的，陌生的东西升了上来，房间里只能听见我俩不稳的呼吸。我情不自禁地凑近他，黑漆漆的老宅里空无一人，只有流淌的，不尽的月色。他的眼睛湛蓝清澈，吸引着我，让我再一次凑近——他的气息，我深深嗅着他的气息，美妙又独特，那熟悉的，我的弟弟的……我能听见远处山风低抚林叶的呢喃如竖琴的撩动，黑暗的老宅中所有画像梦中低吟的呓语——

于是我鬼使神差地开口唤他：“阿尔忒弥斯……”

……我近得能看清他鼻尖的每一颗雀斑。

“……哥？”

我做梦般的惊醒过来。

从那以后，他更加开始躲着我。而我……我是罪有应得。我从不是个称职的哥哥。我做了无数的荒诞梦境。我活该以后会下地狱。

 

* * *

 

“……忒修斯”恍惚中有人在叫我……

十四岁那个躲闪着的少年再一次与当下重合，他的嘴唇上还留有我名字最后一点音节的余韵，那张熟悉的脸上看我回过神来反而又有些躲闪。

_我跌跌撞撞地走出了他的房间，感觉他依然看着我，那目光黏在我的背影上，依然。他躲在那被子做成的棉花堡垒后面。可是他仍不停下张望。在黑暗里那困惑又闪闪发光的目光黏住我，那目光尾随着我走出房间，跟我一道离开老宅，随我走向战场。那道目光从未离去，暗含的光亮就好像是在怪我把他留在了身后。_

于是我试着俯首过去，想要再一次捞起那个低烧喃喃的十四岁少年。

于是我再一次用弯曲的手指轻轻刮过他的侧颊，轻轻吻了吻他鬓角的卷发。

“阿尔忒弥斯……”

我仍然情难自禁。

 

* * *

 

我本以为莉塔的到来会是一次转机。

那个黄昏，当纽特第一次领她走进大宅的时候。那女孩褐发卷卷，身影被夕阳的霞光框住门廊。她逆光站在那里，好像一个启示，好像一个答案。

……

我们都很喜欢莉塔。她就像是我们的姐妹。她在的时候我们都感到心安和舒适，甚至更自在。有她在，我和纽特就仿佛世间任何一对正常的兄弟一样。我可以心无挂碍地拥抱他，自然地问起他的校园生活，并把他的躲闪归因于腼腆的性格，而非其他。纽特，我的好弟弟。

有那么些时候。我甚至希望纽特能娶莉塔，她懂他，并且是个好姑娘。我在心下黯然地想，这才是事情该有的模样，然后熄灭了指尖明灭的烟火。

 

* * *

 

而等到她要走的时候，才第一次讲起那个关于船的故事。

那时我们三个坐在海边的礁石上，小腿肚浸在冰凉漆黑的海水里。 _沉没的船，死去的婴儿，莱斯特兰奇家族流落儿女的歌谣。_ 我第一次懂了她面对博格特所见的异像。

“这不怪你，莉塔。”纽特轻轻擦去了她眼角的泪水，起伏的海潮还荡漾在我们话语中央，“或许你能找到他，血缘总是一种奇妙的东西。”她俯在他肩上哭了一会儿，而纽特有些尴尬地拍了拍她。我的心再一次陷落下去一块，一部分因为他刚刚提及的血缘。 _血缘。_ 一部分是因为他本身。他——这世间就没有他爱不上的怪物，就没有他治愈不了的伤痛。

远处的海面传来一声遥远的哨声，我们抬头一看，在海平面上有一点小小的白色，一艘船。

“应该是麻瓜的商船，”我有些没话找话地打破了寂静，“这个季度正是他们的贸易热期。”

又是一声哨声传来，惊动了几只寄居蟹，它们从小沙洞里探出头来，鬼鬼祟祟地用钳子抱起沙球。

“忒修斯，”莉塔叫我，她已经恢复了平静，在月光下带着些若有所思的神情，“你有听过忒修斯之船吗？”

“什么？”我问，而纽特也感兴趣地听着，甚至都没注意到他怀里的嗅嗅已经不安分地扭着屁股爬走了。

“如果有一艘船……”女孩低沉的嗓音浮动在月色里，“每一天它的甲板都在慢慢被替换，一块接着一块，最后每一块都不再一样。那么到最后这艘船还是不是原来的那艘？”这可真有趣，我想着这个与自己同名的奇妙问题，被慢慢替换的部分，接连不断的时间的绳索，一艘隐喻的船，一座象牙塔的迷宫……“我们又能否两次踏入同一条河流？”我用脚在水中划着圈儿，想到了一个类似的问题。“弗伯洛毛虫最后都会变成蝴蝶。”纽特说着，“燕尾狗小时候是燕子，长大后它们却不会飞了。”我们自说自话，话语就好像在自行行驶，它们慢慢地分岔，闪烁的可能性像波浪一样拍打，分岔，一座小径分岔的花园。

“嘿！”纽特突然叫了一声，瞪着一条正在啄他的脚心的彩球鱼，怕痒地蹭着腿笑了起来。圆形的彩球鱼在漆黑的海中闪着微光，他用手逗了逗那小东西，又从我们坐着的礁石上捏下一只水蜗牛喂它。很快又有两只彩球鱼游过来了。我正想嘱咐他小心别掉进海里，莉塔突然冲我转过脸来。“以后你要和纽特好好相处……”她压低了声音，“他虽然不说，但是爱你得很。”我一时间说不上话来。纽特还在忙着逗弄那群小鱼，一点也没注意到我们。我看着莉塔在月色下认真望着我的神情，忽然想起她是一个斯莱特林，一个细腻敏感，总是能看透事务本质的斯莱特林。我听到自己有些尴尬地开口：“好，也祝你以后一切顺利。”我抱了抱她，还是有点不舍——她虽然就像我们的姐妹，但到底不是。她要去找自己真正的兄弟了——一个异国他乡的哥哥，一个死而复生的弟弟。

远处渐涨的刷刷声预示着新一次的涨潮。

而我眼尖地发现了脚边一团小小的黑影，一把捉在手心里。是嗅嗅。它衔着一块亮晶晶的贝壳回来了。我把那贝壳放进了莉塔的手中，然后一道看着那委屈的小家伙爬向了自己还在逗鱼的小主人。

“再见啦，莉塔。”

我和纽特的喃喃在海风中被吹散，而幻影移形的一声噗响逐渐消逝于海潮。

 

* * *

 

“纽特，”我从沉浸的思绪中退出，又摸了摸埋在自己颈窝里的脑袋。

“最近莉塔怎么样了？”我问他道。他迷迷糊糊地动了一下，“……上周……她刚来信……”他在半睡半醒之间嘟囔着，说话的时候嘴唇来回蹭过我的脖子。“……明天给你看。”然后就又均匀地呼吸起来，不知道掉进哪一个梦里去了。

我把他搂紧了一点，又深深嗅了嗅他的味道，意识也渐渐模糊起来。

 

* * *

 

一艘船行驶在海上，没有靠岸的时候。我想追上它，我不能说清它。我无法留住它，正如无法再一次回到告别莉塔的海岸——那里就像是霍格沃茨的楼梯一样，不断地变动。岩洞、石台和礁石不断地改换，人是再也走不进同一条河流里了。我悲哀地看着那艘船远去……只有盐渍记得它已被替换的腐朽，只有海潮长鸣过它的丧钟。

 

* * *

 

我从来没有成为过莉塔叮嘱我的好哥哥。她走以后，我和纽特之间更加尴尬，话语间的空白成为新的隔阂，本来在一起就少的日子更是因相互躲避而缩减。

那艘巨轮的阴影一直横亘在我们之间，我们的关系正如那寓言中的一样，早就一块木板一块木板地被替换了，早就不再是原来单纯的兄与弟了。而随着年岁渐长，我越来越难以克制在每一个瞬间喷薄而出的情动和越来越浓烈的暧昧之意，于是当战争打响的时候，我毫不犹豫地选择离开了故乡，像是一个真正的傲罗（又或者一个怯懦的逃兵那样），长居欧洲作战在前线，对抗格林德沃去了。

纽特……让我放心不下的还是他。久久伫立于漆黑的老宅，我在临走之前看着他熟睡的侧影。他的影子被月光映在墙上。月光，倒影，传说中爱上凡间青年的月光女神不舍爱人的终将消逝，趁他熟睡之时在墙上描摹下他的影子。阿尔忒弥斯，我最最亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯。

 

* * *

 

 

而事实证明离开他是一个多么大的错误啊！

阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯！

我差一点就要失去我的唯一的纽特了。

邓布利多，魔法部。我恨他们。我恨我自己。恨我从没想过战争会把他带向那样的险地。我怎么会想到离开他？……当我狂奔在满是黑魔法痕迹烧焦的小巷里，浑浊的血和尘浸透了石缝，魔杖好几次差点从我的手中滑落。我无法原谅他们，当我推开信中所说的纽特的居所——一片狼藉，房梁已经塌了下来，壁纸上留下几个烧黑的洞，空气中是反幻影移形的凝固，我疯狂地找寻着他的影子，既希望看到又无比害怕。我的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼前不断地出现恐怖的幻景，纽特……纽特！我疯狂地呼唤着他——

一个细小的遥远的声音回应了我。

我的心停摆了。

废墟里躺着一个小小的牛皮箱。

一股清新的风从箱子里翻了上来，当我哆嗦着疯狂地不顾一切打开它，那风有一股海潮的味道。他站在箱底，仰头朝我笑着，紧张又带着安抚性质的。他衣服乱七八糟，脸上挂着一道血痕。所有的动物都不安地蜷缩在他身旁，神色怏怏地蹭着他。就像是大洪水过后的诺亚方舟。

 _于是那艘船终于不再漂泊了。_ 我趴在地上，疯狂地把他从箱子里拽上来，嗅嗅和护树罗锅扑哧扑哧地从他身上掉下去，我狠狠地拽着他的衣领提上来，一把扣上箱子。我不顾一切地紧紧拥抱着他，泪水流进他脖子里。而，当我再一次缓缓地抬起头来的时候，我再一次绝望地靠近他，耳边充满了地狱的嗡鸣。于是第一次，我没有拒绝魔鬼的诱惑，含住了眼前的两片嘴唇。洪水，弥漫的洪水，高涨的大浪滔天，漂泊的诺亚方舟——新的物种，飞翔的白鸽衔着橄榄枝，希望。

吮索，啜饮，舔舐，——我狠狠地把他按进怀里，箍住他，丝毫不顾及他窒息的喘息，怎么吻也不够，怎么抱也不够，那洪水在我身体里哗哗地响，疯狂地寻找着出口。于是我像个疯子那样，头脑嗡嗡作响，颤抖着半抱起他按到床上。他的滚动的喉结，他的剧烈起伏的鼻息，他砰砰作响的心脏——我差一点，我差一点就失去这些了。我绝不松手，我再也再也不会松手了。于是疯狂又可怜的忒修斯趴在纽特身上又哭又笑，满嘴胡言乱语。他犹疑地，轻轻拍了拍我的后背。而我哭了几分钟或者几小时，直到缺失已久的理智再一次返回，连带着愧疚，而做个好哥哥的假象也一同回来了。我狼狈至极地抬起了身，准备在一切还没有太迟之前离开他——

——可是一只手揪住了我的衣领……我愣住了。呆傻地看着他的喉结不停地滚动着，脸涨得红的就像是马上要窒息而死的人：

“……别走。”

时间静止了。时间变成了一整片凝固的金色。那凝固中只有两片嘴唇——两片如同是弗伯洛毛虫所能变成的最美的蝴蝶，它们——它们向我流连，它们与我翩跹。我的手臂终于找到了衣服搭起的迷宫的入口，当他的唇齿再一次令我沦陷。燕尾狗小的时候是燕子，而长大后却不会飞了。在此之前，我甚至从未发现自己的嘴唇竟然存在。

起伏。波浪温柔，船儿轻晃，月色如斯。起伏，月光染上的凸起的鼻是小丘了，唇缝所能滑入的湿热之潭，耳后藏有的漩涡：他雀斑也不及的秘密。腋下懊热的启示录，胸前浅浅的绒毛。而腰腹以下就是丰草长林了——曾经我也悄悄尾随他去过他老宅后花园的秘密基地。人人都说斯卡曼德家的大儿子样样都好，天晓得我在他面前多么自卑！他教给我了一切，一切一切——几岁时用他那哭丑的小脸教会我拥抱是多么好，拥抱——直让人上瘾，然后是神奇动物的奇妙，而现在，现在……他牵引着我，几乎在鼓励我继续——我们一同过了那座桥，再也回不去了，木已成舟，高扬的白帆在夜色下用力一挥——船启航了。

眩晕。礁石冷堕，跃入深海时猛的一个激灵。他的下巴咸咸的，脖子极其怕痒——我早就知道，只是没想到还能这样知道。眩晕，游移的理智，滚烫的皮肤，汗雾，喘息，延长线。我已经傻了，瘫了，因为无法渴求的幸福最终降临的冲击死了，死得透透的。然后他发现了我，又用一个吻把我给救活了。

旋转。我们紧紧抱在一起。幻影移形是什么样？拉扯的色彩，飞散的交响乐，霍格沃茨的午夜乐园，我们疯狂地从一处到另一处到另一处。我一把松开他的肩膀，紧紧扣住他的细腰。洪水滔天，大浪滔天，一泻千里——那无尽的欲墯啊，我听到窗外的暴雨，世界已成汪洋，可是那船正在风暴间宁静归港。

嗡鸣。在纵情之巅放身一跃——堕落吧！那房子围绕着我们起舞旋转。一双长腿环住我的腰，新的呼吸，新的节奏！今夜——今夜老宅与父母都已被洪水淹没，过去和人类的未来难以将息，今夜我们从高高的天空坠到这张床上，我的阿尔忒弥斯，我最最亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯，为了找寻 **_天堂_** 请快意地亵渎它吧！ _乐园_ _伊甸园和天使_ _身体的大提琴_ _艳红玫瑰的作响_ 而欲望，欲望就是在内心深处发现自我，发现自我与其相连的骨肉，欲望就是把那线拉的足够长——我细细听着他的一声压抑已极的惊呼——长到足够知道——明天，就是放逐之日。

轻轻地，

我轻轻拿去他紧咬在嘴里的手指，注视着那双漾出泪水的眼睛，颤抖地说：“看着我。”

 

* * *

 

于是那海浪又回来了，古往今来人们思索不尽的难题。我的生命变成无数的碎片，无数金光闪闪的木板是那浪涛——它们推着我，疯狂地簇拥着我，只是为了带我来到这个瞬间。只是为了这个瞬间。

而当我们一同从情动至极的巅峰相拥而下坠落。

他用尚未平息下来的唇又找到了我一次，

一声低低的呼唤，

“阿波罗。”


End file.
